Watching You
by A1Fastpitch
Summary: Aaron is four years old and wants to be just like Martin. Martin and Sandy both live in Glen Oak and Martin is dating Ruthie. First Sonfic Ever!


I decided to do a story with this song Called "Watching You" by Rodney Atkins.

I have been thinking about this and I think this is how Aaron would look at Martin in a few years. And this song is a Country song and that's why some of the Grammar may not be the Best.

Of Course I do not own 7th Heaven or This song!

_Driving through town just my boy and me_

_With a happy meal in his booster seat._

_Knowing he couldn't have the toy until his nuggets was gone._

Martin and Sandy are staying in Glen Oak. Sandy is going to be married to Jonathon in June and Martin has been dating 20-year-old Ruthie Camden. Aaron is 4 years old and has been spending a lot of time with Martin and Ruthie.

Ruthie has been living in the Garage Apartment to get some privacy from the busy house where the rest of her family lives. Sandy had gone out of town and Aaron was staying with Ruthie because Martin had a Baseball Game today and had to leave early to get to the field in time.

It is about nine in the morning and Ruthie was getting Aaron up.

"Aaron, you need to get up if you want to go see your dad play Baseball today!"

" Oh yea I want to go see Daddy play!!!!" Aaron said very loudly.

Ruthie got Aaron up and gave him breakfast and the two were off to watch Martin play in his last College Game ever.

_A green traffic light turned straight to red_

_I hit by breaks and mumbled under my breather_

_His fries went a flying and his orange drink covered his lap_

_Then my four year old said a four-letter word that started with S and I was concerned._

Ruthie and Aaron got to the field and watched the game. After the game Martin came over to Ruthie and Aaron and picked Aaron up and gave him a big hug and also gave Ruthie and kiss on the lips.

"EWWW……….. Daddy she has cooties!" Aaron exclaimed. Even though Aaron loved Ruthie as much as Sandy.

Both Martin and Ruthie laughed at the little boy's comment. Martin took Aaron to McDonalds and got him a happy meal and then took Aaron home to his house.

_And I said son now where did you learn to talk like that?_

_He said I've been watching you. _

_Dad ain't that cool._

_I'm your Buckaroo. _

_I wanna be like you. _

_And eat all my food. _

_And grow as tall as you are. _

_We've got cowboy boots and camel pants. _

_Yea were just a like hey aint me dad. _

_I wanna do everything you do. _

_I say I have been watching you._

Martin sat down and cried for the first time since Aaron has came into his life. On the way home from the game Aaron told Martin that he wanted to stay with him forever even though Martin knew he would have to make sure that he saw his mom often even if he did want to live with him. Even though he was scared to be a father at 18 he knew that he could handle anything with God on his side. In the last year or so Martin forgot that he was being watched by his son and needed to live for God to teach his son.

Aaron wanted to do everything Martin did. Ever since Aaron was around two he had been coming to Martins games and decided he wanted to play baseball. Martin signed him up for a tee ball team this year that he would be coaching.

_We got back home and I went to the barn _

_I bowed my head and I Prayed real hard _

_I said lord please help me help my stupid self _

_On this side of bed time later that night _

_Turning my sons Scooby-Doo night light _

_He crawled out of bed and got down on his knees _

_Closed his little eyes and folded his little hands _

_Spoke to God like he was talking to a friend _

_And I said son now where did you learn to pray like that?_

The next night when Martin tucked Aaron into bed he prayed to God like he had never heard before. He thanked him for all the stuff he had and thanked God for His mom and Ruthie who also took care of him when Sandy was traveling to Homes for Teenage mothers that her and Annie Camden set up throughout California.

Martin could not believe that Aaron was his and even though he first thought it was a mistake getting Sandy Pregnant he wouldn't change anything he had done except he knew he should have told Ruthie about Sandy way before Aaron was born. Even though everything worked out for Ruthie and Martin he still regretted not tell her and putting her through all the pain he did. Martin has decided to propose to Ruthie on July Fourth under fireworks with her whole family around.

Aaron woke up in the middle of the night and ran to Martin's room and jumped in bed.

"What is wrong Aaron? You know you have to sleep in your bed," Said Martin.

" I had a bad Dream. Can I sleep with you? Please?"

Martin gave in and Aaron got in bed with Martin and they both fell asleep and Martin knew he was the luckiest man alive.

_He said I've been watching you dad aint that cool _

_I'm you buckaroo I wanna be like you _

_And eat all my food _

_And grow as tall as you are_

_We like fixing things and holding mammas hand_

_Yea we are just a like hey ain't we dad_

_I wanna do everything you do _

_He said that I've been watching you _

_With tears in my eyes I wrapped him in a hug _

_I said my little bear is growing up_

_He said but when I'm big I will still know what to do _

_Cause I've be watching you _

_Dad ain't that cool _

_I'm your buckaroo I wanna be like you_

_And eat all my food _

_And grow as tall as you are_

_And then I'll be strong as super man _

_We will be just a like hey wont we dad _

_When I can do everything you do _

_Cause I've been watching you _

**Sorry I know theres not much of a story line but I thought the song fit Aaron and Martin Perfectly when Aaron would be older. Please Review I don't think that I am very good but I try my hardest so please review!!!! If you have any Suggestions let me know. **


End file.
